Raven, the Daughter of the Devil
by Ultimate Bohab
Summary: Raven's dad just wants to be a good parent, and also destroy the universe. Contains unnecessary profanity, overtly descriptive violence, and blatant theft of jokes from old Adult Swim shows. R&R (Read and Regret)
1. So Near Yet Sofa

Raven sighed as she put down her book. When the Titan's phone rang, she was always the one that had to get it. It always rang at the most inconvenient moments too, her book was just getting good.

"Hello, you've reached the Teen Titans." Raven said in her usual deadpan tone. "Who is this?"

"Oh good, it's you Raven. This was the only contact for you I could find, for some reason I lost your personal number. Oh, and this is your dear old dad, just checking in on his favorite daughter." Trigon replied from the other end of the line.

Raven stared at the phone for a few seconds, seriously considering just hanging up. "...What do you want?" she finally asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see how my little girl is doing. By the way, is there any chance you could let me visit? If you released me from this dimensional prison, maybe we could go to a restaurant, or see a movie... just spend some quality family time."

"Last time you came to earth you tried to destroy everything I knew and loved and turned the planet into a literal living hell." Raven got angry just thinking about it.

"I know, and I just feel like that was a bad way to end my visit. I think that it would be better if you would let me come back to set things right." Trigon said.

"...No." Raven responded flatly, hanging up the phone. She sighed and shook her head, this was ridiculous. How on earth could her father actually think that she would be foolish enough to let him enter the mortal realm? There was no familial relationship between them, he was a monster. Still, deep down inside, Raven longed for some sort of fatherly love from Trigon.

"Hey Raven, who were you talking to?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just my dad. He wanted to come back into this dimension for some family time." Raven replied, shaking her head.

"Ya know, I think that if he's really being sincere, you should give him a chance. He might have changed his ways."

Raven stared at Beast Boy while mentally comparing him to a sloth with Down syndrome. "Out of everything you've ever said, that is the stupidest fucking thing yet." she said.

The green Titan frowned, hurt by her words. "I may not be too bright, but that was rude. Some of us have feelings you know."

Before Raven could reply, Cyborg tackled Beast Boy into the couch. "YOU ATE MY EGGS YOU LITTLE GREEN PUNK,YOUR ASS IS MINE" he shouted, proceeding to beat the living shit out of his fellow Titan.

"I bet it sucks to have feelings right now, especially in your tender parts." Raven commented, watching Beast Boy's body cave in like putty beneath Cyborg's iron fists.

Hearing the commotion, Robin ran into the room. He gasped as he saw the carnage happening on the sofa. Cyborg had already torn off one of Beast Boy's limbs, and was using it to beat the obnoxious green man about the head. There was blood everywhere, much to Robin's concern. It would take forever to get the stains out of the carpet.

"CYBORG STOP, HE'S ALREADY DEAD" Robin sobbed, clutching the now defiled Persian rug he had so treasured. The giant black robot man eventually ceased his onslaught, and stared at the corpse of his former comrade.

"What... have I done?" he whispered, horrified at his actions.

"You killed Beast Boy over some eggs. And you also ruined the sofa." Raven said in her trademark bland tone.

Cyborg's single organic eye went white with rage as tears streamed down his face. "Beast Boy... he... THAT BASTARD ATE MY FUCKIN EGGS" he screamed, proceeding to further mutilate the corpse.

The Teen Titans stood outside their tower, gathered around a freshly dug grave. Their heads were bowed in respect for the fallen. "Today is a tragic day, a day in which something dear to us was lost." Robin said solemnly. "I have many fond memories of our time together, which I will hold forever. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we will greatly miss our beloved sofa." the Titans nodded in agreement.

* * *

MEANWHILE

Mumbo the blue wizard man reclined in his chair, contemplating what heinous crime to commit next. He had so many ideas, such as turning the Teen Titans into animals, turning the Teen Titans into animals, or his personal favorite, turning the Teen Titans into animals. He pulled on his white goatee in contemplation, then answered the phone.

"Who is this and how did you get my number?" Mumbo demanded.

"This is Trigon. I want to destroy the universe and everything in it and I need you to summon me into your dimension. You're a wizard right?" Trigon replied.

"Yeah I'm a wizard or something, but what do I get out of it?" Mumbo asked.

"I'll give you three bags of doritos and a gift card to Macy's."

The magician considered the offer. "That sounds fair." he agreed, pulling out his wand and opening a portal into Trigon's dimension. Because he can do that. Trigon attempted to squeeze his massive demonic body through the man-sized portal, but failed miserably. He was forced to shrink down to mortal size to get through.

"What the hell man, now I'm trapped in this meager form during my stay on earth." Trigon complained, magically creating a three piece suit for himself.

"That really sucks for you. You're like Satan though, right? Wouldn't sin make you stronger or something?" Mumbo suggested, somehow having knowledge about things like this.

Trigon nodded. "Yes, sin would make me more powerful. If I can increase the hatred and malice of the human race, I will attain my true form once again, and destroy the world! Also here are those doritos and the gift card I promised." he said, handing them to Mumbo.

"But first I should probably check up on my daughter." Trigon continued. "Maybe take her to Applebee's or something. Because I'm a good parent."


	2. Hired! The Musical

Trigon sat at his desk in the new office building he had commissioned, plotting ways to increase the levels of sin on earth. He normally would have gone around corrupting people, but he had neither the time or resources for that now. No, in order to complete his plan in a modern and efficient way, he needed employees. And that was why he was holding interviews.

Across from Trigon stood a man in a metal mask, a mysterious villain known only as Slade. He had come highly recommended, despite the fact that he was currently drinking a beer. Actually, twelve beers.

"How do you drink through your mask?" Trigon asked. "It literally makes no physical sense that you're able to do that."

Slade downed another beer before answering. "I do what I want. In fact, I can do anything I want." he smashed the bottle to the floor and grabbed another.

"Why don't you have a seat." Trigon said, motioning to a chair.

"I will. Because I can do that." Slade said, sitting down.

"So you want this job?" Trigon asked.

"I do." Slade replied.

"Then I want you to do something."

Slade drank another beer. "I'm already doing something."

Trigon narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm working for you." said Slade.

"You're hired." said Trigon.

* * *

Raven awoke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring an Alice Cooper song. Finding this acceptable, she stayed in bed until the song was over. "Dead Babies, good way to start the morning." she said as she threw off the covers.

Her closet was full of identical rows of clothing, black leotards and dark blue cloaks. Once in a while Raven considered switching it up, but there weren't many colors that suited her complexion. So, like every other day, Raven slipped on the tight fitting uniform and pinned on her cloak. However, she almost immediately regretted getting dressed afterwards, as her lower region suddenly emitted a powerful need to pee.

Raven rushed through the Titan's hall, wondering why she didn't have her own personal bathroom. Both Robin and Cyborg were run down in her haste to get to the toilet, but one Raven reached the door she found that it was locked.

"Starfire, hurry up!" Raven moaned, placing her hands over her groin.

"I am finishing up my makeup Raven, do not worry." Starfire replied. "You will be able to secret your waste shortly."

As soon as the door opened, Raven threw Starfire out of the room and raced inside, not even bothering to close the door. However, to her dismay, she found the toilet completely and utterly demolished beyond belief. It was completely unusable.

"WHO DESTROYED THE TOILET." Raven seethed, balls of dark energy glowing around her fists.

"I did." an ominous voice echoed around her. Then a masked man dropped from the ceiling and landed by the door. It was the Titan's arch-nemesis, Slade.

"...Why in the name of hell would you break into our tower just to break a toilet." Raven questioned, still urgently needing to relieve herself.

"Because I can." Slade replied. "And do you know why I can? Because I'm motherfucking Slade."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "well I still have to piss, so if I can't use that toilet, I guess I'm just going to have to sprinkle my tinkle in the sinkle." then she ripped off the bottom part of her leotard, hopped up on the sink, and proceeded to do exactly that.

Slade stared at her for several seconds, the sound of peeing burned into his brain. "Well I can see that you're busy so I'm going to leave now. Possibly forever." he said, running through the doorway and throwing himself out the window.

Hearing the commotion, Cyborg went to check and see if everything was alright. "Hey Raven," he said from the doorway, "is everything all-" he paused as soon as he got a good look at what was going on. "Are you peeing in the sink?"

"Among other things." Raven said, giving an involuntary groan.

"Well okay then. Let me know if you need help wiping." he said, winking his mechanical eye provocatively. Cyborg was then thrown out of the tower via Azerath Metrion Zinthos, and landed on Slade while the villain was attempting to stand.

Realizing that since she had done her business in the sink she had no place in the bathroom to wash her hands, Raven went into the kitchen to clean up.

"How have you been on this glorious morning Raven? You had no trouble with the peeing?" Starfire asked as she rummaged through the fridge.

"It was a total sink-cess." Raven blandly replied, making the first and last pun of her entire life. "Also, let's never speak of this again."


	3. Stark Raven Mad

The club was as it usually was, filled with lights, alcohol, and underage kids that got in with fake I.D.s grinding on the dancefloor. Among these kids were the Teen Titans. Specifically Cyborg, who was trying his hardest to get laid. Robin was looking for drug dealers to beat up, Starfire was accidentally committing the crime of underage drinking, and Raven didn't even fucking care.

"Hey baby, you like machines? Because I'm 70 percent machine." Cyborg said, attempting to hit on a disinterested blond.

"Cyborg, that is the stupidest fucking pick up line I have ever heard." Robin said. "There isn't a woman here that would be attracted by the fact you're made of metal."

Cyborg hung his head in shame, knowing that what his very flamboyant spandex wearing friend said was true. "Aw man Robin, how do you do it? The bitches all love you." he asked.

"I have no idea Cyborg, it must be a talent I inherited from Batman." Robin said. "But unfortunately for the ladies, I'm not available."

The robot man decided not to question what Robin meant by that, instead choosing to discreetly observe some strippers.

Raven was bored out of her skull, and the music was terrible. She was trying to read, but the noise and the lights were far too distracting. She considered enveloping the room in utter blackness, but then she still wouldn't be able to read. Perhaps things would be more interesting if somebody died, Raven thought. But no, she couldn't do that.

Then suddenly a truck broke through the wall and ran over at least fourteen people, killing them instantly. Raven took a picture with her phone as the truck caught on fire. Then a drunken Slade stumbled out of the driver's seat, along with thirteen empty beer bottles.

"Is this the Apple store? I don't think this is the Apple store." Trigon said, stepping out of the passenger's seat.

"No. it's not." Slade replied. "This is a club, and clubs usually have bars, and bars almost always have drinks. Which is good. Because I'm out of alcohol. Which is bad."

Raven groaned. This was fucking awful, her dad was at the same club she was. And so was a supervillain bent on destroying the Teen Titans, but he was drunk off his ass and probably not a threat. She covered her face with her book in the hope that Trigon wouldn't notice her.

"Oh, hey Raven. What's my darling little girl doing in a place with other people? You're usually so antisocial." Raven's dad said, much to her dismay.

"It wasn't my idea to come here. In fact I'd rather be anywhere but here right now." Raven retorted, slinking further back into her hood.

"Well that's great because I recently bought a restaurant chain and I was thinking we could go out to eat sometime. You know, just father daughter bonding time, talking about stuff." Trigon suggested.

"Let me clarify, I'd rather be anywhere that doesn't have you in it." Raven said.

"Aww, come on. We haven't talked in ages! It'll be a free meal too, because I own it. Please? I've changed, I swear!" the demonic looking guy in a suit pleaded.

Raven rolled her eyes, but really didn't have it in her to resist. "Okay fine." she said.

Meanwhile Slade was drunkenly singing karaoke, the Titans powerless to stop him. "Bang bang, shoot 'em up, the party never ends, you can't think of dying when the BOTTLE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND" he slurred into the microphone.

"When did Slade become a hopeless alcoholic?" Robin asked as they drove back to their tower, a bit ashamed at how far his arch-nemesis had fallen.

"When did any of this shit happen?" Cyborg asked. "For instance, I've never tried to kill Beast Boy before, and the amount of profanity we're using is unprecedented. And since when do I use words like unprecedented?"

Their questions would go unanswered as the club slowly burned down in the distance, killing hundreds of innocents. "The dance floor would be as you say, sizzling tonight, yes?" Starfire said, attempting to make a joke at the expense of the dead. Raven laughed.

* * *

Trigon sat at his desk, with Slade seated across from him. "Slade, you've been a useful employee in the past, but your drinking problem has really gotten out of hand." he said.

"Really? Because I think I've got it... in hand." Slade said, gesturing to the bottle of booze he was holding. Trigon glared at him as the masked man slowly drank the contents of the bottle.

"I'm being serious here man, you're going to have to pick between beer, or this job." the devil man said sternly.

"At times like these, I see life the same way I see getting laid." Slade said. "You're presented with two options, a gorgeous elegant gothic chick, or a big titted red haired beauty. Now, most people would think that they could only score with one or the other, but I know different. Instead of being forced to choose I drink even more beer, and subsequently, have them drink more beer, and in the end I get to have a smokin' hot threesome."

Trigon stared at the villain. "Did you just insinuate that you want to have drunken sex with my daughter and her alien friend?" he asked.

"Maybe." Slade replied, drinking even more beer.

"Alright, well I'm gonna give you one more chance, because I like you." Trigon said. "But not in that way. Well, a little in that way. So like, half and half. Anyways, I need you to deliver a package..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Demon Dildo

Raven sighed as she walked through the door of her dad's tacky Mexican chain restaurant. There was a guy in a taco suit standing inside and the entire place was decorated like a bowl of diarrhea. She looked around for her dad, and saw him sitting in one of the booths. He waved at her, a ridiculous smile on his face. Raven couldn't believe she was doing this, but she went over to go sit with him.

"How's my darling demonic bringer of the apocalypse?" Trigon asked in a disgustingly friendly voice.

"I've been better." Raven replied flatly.

"Listen, I know you're still a little sore about me trying to destroy all you love and cherish, but I've reformed! I've even started another legitimate business." the demon man said.

"Oh really, and what is that?" Raven questioned, not really caring but still bored enough to invoke a conversation.

"I don't think you're old enough to know about this sort of thing yet sweetie." Trigon chuckled nervously, pulling at his collar.

"You're selling dildos aren't you." said his daughter matter-of-factly.

"H-how did you know about Trigasmic Toys?" her father gasped, shocked.

"Oh, I use Trigasmic products all the time." Raven said coyly. "In fact, I've got a few product ideas of my own."

Trigon spit out the water he was drinking. "Um, daddy doesn't need to hear about his little girl's dildo designs right now."

"Oh, come on. The customer knows best, right?" the lavender haired girl said dryly.

"I've already heard too much about your masturbation habits and frankly as a parent I don't want to know anything else, let me keep my mental image of you as a pure and innocent bringer of doom." the red guy stated.

"Okay, fine." Raven grumbled, but couldn't resisted adding one more jab. "...the twin-pronged double insertion ones are my favorite." she murmured, causing her father to scream and plug his ears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Slade had broken into the Titans Tower. He was carrying a mysterious ticking package that wasn't really mysterious at all, it was a bomb. He rushed through the halls, remaining completely silent as he headed towards the basement, where the bomb would be placed. First he checked the Titans' living room, to make sure they were home. As he expected, the three of them were sitting on the couch.

Slade smirked underneath his mask as he descended into the basement, everything that had transpired so far had done so according to his design. He placed the bomb in the most obscure corner he could find to ensure that the Titans would never find it. As he headed out of the tower, Slade also decided to break their toilet again, just for kicks.

"Now that everything is set in place, I have a phone call to make." the masked mercenary chuckled, pulling out his iPhone 4S.

* * *

Meanwhile again, at Trigon's restaurant, Raven's dad had to answer his phone. "Sorry honey, but I've got to take this," he said. "You've reached Trigon, interdimensional destroyer of worlds, owner of Jalapeños Restaurant and CEO of Trigasmic Toys. How can I help you?"

"This is Slade," the voice on the other end said. "I've placed the bombs in the Titans Tower."

"Ah, that's great. Now you just gotta blow the place up and I'll pay you." Trigon said jovially.

"It's not that simple. You see, I've also placed bombs in your dildo factory. Now you've got to answer to _my_ demands," Slade ordered menacingly.

Trigon's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't expected anything like this. "Okay wow, when did you start being so scary and effective? Last time we talked you were a drunken lunatic."

"That was all a ruse to let your guard down," the mercenary replied. "Now, about my demands. If you give me what I want, I'll blow up the Titans Tower. If you refuse, say goodbye to all your precious dildos. Are we clear?"

"We're clear, just don't do anything rash!" Trigon said nervously.

"Firstly, I want double the money you offered. And secondly, I want to marry your daughter."

The demon man spit out his drink for a second time. "What? Did I hear that right?" he asked, glancing at Raven, who was watching her dad's phone conversation with a quizzical eye.

"You heard me all right I know that once a demon agrees to his daughter's marriage, she's magically forced to uphold the bargain. Now agree to it, or Trigasmic Toys is history." Slade said.

The demon sighed, he loved his daughter, but his dildo factory was even more important. "Fine, I hereby agree to marry off my daughter Raven to you, Slade."

This time Raven spit out her drink. "What the FUCK did you just say!?" she shouted.

"Now sweetie I don't approve of that language," Trigon scolded. "And besides, it was the only way to save my dildo factory."

Mentally Raven agreed that dildos were important, but not nearly as important as not being married to a mask wearing psychopath. "I can't believe you're doing this! You know that there's no way I can get out of it, right? What about my friends, they need me!"

"Oh, um, yeah, about that... Slade just blew up the Tower so all of your friends are dead." her dad replied.

Raven stared at him in shock before proceeding to bury her head in her arms and sob deeply into her hood. Her entire life was ruined now. Her own father had sold her into a marriage with a dangerous criminal, her only friends had been blown into smithereens, and the waiter at her dad's stupid Mexican restaurant had gotten her order wrong.

"Cheer up buttercup, marriage isn't so bad!" her dad attempted to console her. "Your mother was forced to marry me, and look at how that turned out, we made the most perfect little girl in the universe."

Raven didn't lift her head up to reply.

* * *

Next chapter, the tantalizing finish. Will Raven marry Slade, the creepy arch-nemesis of the Titans? Are the Titans really dead for that matter? Is there going to be a detailed description of Raven masturbating with her dad's dildo products? All of these questions and more will be answered next time, so stay tuned.


	5. Raven Does the Thing

Slade adjusted his bow tie in the mirror, admiring the expensive wedding tuxedo he had stolen. In a short while his plan would come to fruition and he would be married to Raven, a girl he had come to realize contained enough raw dark energy to take over the entire world. With her power at his side, the masked villain would be unstoppable. Not even Trigon, her father, would be strong enough to stop him. He would rule Earth and all the realms beyond, and there would be none to oppose him, since his hated enemies were now dead.

"What's especially great about my master plan is that Raven is exceptionally attractive as well. Not only will I rule the universe, but I'll get to bang her every night." Slade gloated to himself as he prepared to walk out onto the wedding aisle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven was in a furious rage. She couldn't believe that her own parent would have the nerve to practically sell her off to that masked douchebag Slade. If she could have found a way to break free of that dumb arcane demon law which was forcing her to uphold the marriage, she would've destroyed both her supposed fiancée and her father, but it was too late now.

The demon girl directed a hate filled stare to the mirror, seething at the crimson red wedding dress she had been forced into. "Red isn't even my color," Raven muttered. The whole thing reminded her of the climactic scene of one of her favorite movies: Beetlejuice. Too bad Slade couldn't be banished by just saying his name three times.

"Raven honey, are you ready? It's time to walk down the aisle." Trigon said. "I can't believe it, only sixteen and you're already taking your first step as a woman." the demon sniffled.

"You know in most states this would be illegal." his daughter pointed out.

"Well it isn't in Azerath, so you're getting married," Trigon replied. "Besides, Slade seems like a decent guy. I know he killed your friends, but once you get past that I think you two will be really happy together."

Raven snorted in derision and averted her eyes from her father as he took her arm in his and opened the door that led out into the ceremonial chamber. As she walked down the aisle, she could feel the stares from the plethora of villains that were invited to the ceremony. Mad Mod, Mumbo, Dr. Light, Mallah and the Brain, even Killer Moth was in attendance. Several of them jeered and snickered as she passed by. Slade waited at the altar with Brother Blood, who was performing the marriage ceremony.

"You look lovely my dear." Slade murmured as Raven took her place beside him. She rolled her eyes beneath the veil.

"Alright Blood, make this fast. I have business to attend to shorty. _Evil_ business." Slade commanded the priest.

"Very well, we'll do the abridged version," Brother Blood replied. "Do you, Slade, take this woman to be your soulbound, demonic law-fully wedded wife?"

"I do." the masked man said.

"And do you Raven, take this man to be your soulbound demonic law-fully wedded husband?"

She looked around, for any way out, any way she could defy the magical rule that would force her to accept. There was nothing, no way she could say no. Her mouth refused to even form the word.

"I..." Raven hesitated, trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Say it!" Slade ordered.

"I OBJECT" a familiar voice shouted as the doors burst open. Raven couldn't believe her eyes, silhouetted in the smoke were three familiar figures. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire, all somehow alive. Before any of the villains in the crowd could react, the boy wonder threw freezing pellets onto them, encasing them in ice and rendering them useless.

"Ain't no way Raven is getting married to a fucking asshole like you Slade!" Cyborg said, blasting the villain with his laser beam. Slade was blown backwards into the wall, which hurt a lot more than usual because he wasn't wearing his armor.

"What the hell?" the masked man wondered. "You're supposed to be dead! I saw you in the tower before I blew it up, there's no way you could have survived!"

"Those were just models from the new 3D printer I bought," Cyborg replied. "We were downtown at a movie theater."

Slade screamed in anger, and pulled out a disintegration ray. "Well you may have survived that, but there's no way you'll survive this!" he said as he fired the ray at Robin.

Robin's quick reflexes were no match for the speed of light, and he was instantly vaporized into a pile of ash. Starfire gasped, unable to process the fact that the love of her life was dead. Then Slade fired again and killed her too, the alien's remains mingling with Robin's. Cyborg saw that he had no chance of winning, and raised his hands in surrender.

"I give up man, don't tase me bro." the robot man said. Slade shrugged and lowered his weapon, but then whipped it out again at the last second and blasted Cyborg into oblivion.

* * *

Raven couldn't believe her eyes. They'd been fighting villains for years and winning, how was this happening now? None of the events in the past month had made any sense. There was no way Trigon could have returned, no way Cyborg would have killed Beast Boy, and certainly no way she would ever marry Slade.

"Um, sweetie, what are you doing?" Trigon asked as Raven focused her power and stretched her arms toward the ceiling.

"Setting things right," Raven replied, reaching through time and space to the source of the chaos that had befallen her world.

The purple haired girl traveled headfirst through the wormhole, heading for the distant white space at the end of it. Raven braced herself as she came out of the portal, only to find that her ass prevented her from fully emerging. It seemed to be stuck in a square box of sorts, which she guessed was a computer, judging from her surroundings.

There was a desk beneath her on which her stomach was awkwardly resting, which was covered in pieces of paper, empty dishes, and various pens. Her breasts were pressed upon the keyboard, and directly in front of her was a scruffy looking clown sitting in an armchair. The clown was wearing nothing but an orange bathrobe and a pair of red and white boxers, and he looked incredibly confused.

Raven was a bit puzzled herself, but she decided to be proactive rather than ponder the context of the situation. "Are you the one controlling all of the stupid shit that's happening to me?" she demanded of the clown, trying to be as threatening as was possible in her situation.

"Err, I suppose?" the clown replied shakily.

"Well fucking stop it." Raven ordered. "Rewrite everything, bring all my friends back to life, send my dad back to hell, and keep Slade from ever trying to marry me again. Got it?"

Gaining some semblance of composure, the clown rubbed his chin. "What would I get out of it?" he asked.

Raven glared at him and grabbed his balls. "If you don't, I crush these into paste." she said.

"W-well then, just get your tits off my keyboard and I'll do it!" the clown said nervously.

She complied, lifting herself off his desk. She wanted to get unstuck from the computer frame, but her ass was just too large.

"Well, I can't see what I'm typing but I think this will do the trick." the clown pressed enter, and suddenly Raven found herself being whisked back through the wormhole. When she reached the other side of the portal, she was back in the Titans Tower, wearing her usual outfit. Robin was listening to his music, Starfire was cooking disgusting food in the kitchen, and Beast Boy was playing video games with Cyborg.

Relieved, Raven went to her room and collapsed upon the bed. "Finally, everything is back to normal." she said. Then a massive throbbing dick sprouted from her loins and tore through her leotard.

"Fuck."


End file.
